1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management system and a device management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The introduction of information technology (IT) has progressed in recent years, and IT devices (information-processing equipment) such as personal computers (PCs), displays, and printing equipment have been introduced in various environments such as offices.
Such IT devices may be managed as IT assets (fixed assets) in some cases, and for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-208808 discloses a technology to manage, by a management server, the locations of IT assets using integrated circuit (IC) tags.
In the conventional technology, however, there has been no idea to use the location of a device managed by a device management apparatus or the like when device setting is made. Consequently, when the setting of a device is made corresponding to the location of the device in the conventional technology, the device management apparatus or the like is unable to handle it, necessitating manual setting by a user. However, the number of devices to be managed has a tendency to increase, and thus such a method is not practical.
Therefore, there is a need for a device management system and a device management method that are capable of making the device setting according to the location of the device.